Alone
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy hasn't come out of her house for a week. What will Sonic do?
1. Chapter 1

Amy the sad pink hedgehog was in her house; lights are off, windows and doors locked, everything in her house was quiet. She hasn't come out for a week. Her friends were worried about her. They know what's wrong with Amy. Last week, Sonic and Sally were dating as a couple. Amy was very depressed about this. She cannot understand why Sonic does not love Amy. Her friends tried to knock her door, but she didn't feel like opening the door, she wants to be alone. By herself in the dark. Her friends tried to get Sonic to cheer up for Amy, but he was too busy hanging out with that princess. They don't like her at all; she was snobby, flirty, and selfish.

Amy was in her room, no lights, no sunlight beaming through her window, and everything was too quiet. She didn't eat very well; all she had was an apple, crackers, and poptarts. She was becoming skinny; she didn't eat any good food. She had junk food. She has a high metabolism, so that means she doesn't gain that much. But only a little bit. She could feel her whole body very light, she didn't care.

She wants to alone, with no one to be there for her. A tear slides down her cheek.

"…Sonikku….." Amy's dry crack voice sounded terrible.

With Sonic

Sonic hasn't seen Amy for like a week; he knew that she was feeling heartbroken because he is with Sally. His friends tried to tell him that Sally is bossy, snobby, and selfish to them, and Amy; but not him. His best pal Tails hasn't talked to him for a week too. Sonic felt like a jerk to himself. He knew that his friends really did not like Sally at all. He felt like an idiot to hang out with that princess.

Sonic was on his way to Sally's place. As he arrives at her place. He hears a faint moan. He leans his ear on the door to hear clearly. It sounded like smooching and kissing. Sonic knew what this means, Sally was cheating on him. Sonic felt really stupid for dating Sally, she was a player. He knocks on the door roughly. Sally opens the door, to see her boyfriend with an angry look on his face. His arms were folded and his foot was tapping.

"Hello there, Sally. Are you not feeling well, or are you kissing someone?" Sonic glared angrily. Sally was busted, she tries to come up with an excuse.

"Uh…..no. I was…watching….TV" Sally lied. Sonic could tell that she is lying.

"Babe, who is it?" a red male hedgehog comes up to Sally.

"I should have known" Sonic hissed. Sally was trembling.

"Sonic…it's not what it looks like" Sally lied again.

"Sally who is this?" the red hedgehog asked with a mad look.

"Um…my boyfriend" Sally stammers.

"Your boyfriend? I thought I was your boyfriend" the red hedgehog hissed angrily. How could she date two guys?

"Um, excuse me dude. I'm going to talk to her in private. And break up with her" Sonic said as he grips Sally's arm roughly. The red hedgehog nods in agreement. He goes back in the living room.

Sonic drags Sally upstairs and into her room, he shuts the door. With his arms folded, his foot tapping, and his eyes closed. Sally fiddles her fingers.

"When did you first met that guy?" Sonic said.

"Th-Three d-d-days" Sally stammered.

"And how long we've been dating, Sally?" Sonic glares coldly.

"A-About a w-w-week?"

"And you kissed another guy behind my back. Why?"

"I-I-I c-can explain….."

"No, I don't want to hear your lying excuse. Go date other guys for all I care. We're through, it's over Sally. Good bye" Sonic said coldly. He was about to leave, but Sally cries on his shoulder.

"No! Sonic, please! I will never cheat on you again! Please!" Sally begged. Sonic didn't care. He moves her away from his shoulder.

"It's over. I don't love you anymore. We're never going out again" Sonic glares at her. He goes downstairs. The red hedgehog was standing near the door.

"Well?" the red hedgehog said.

"We broke up. I don't love her anymore" Sonic said.

"I see, so you're about to leave?" the red hedgehog asked. Sonic nodded.

"Ok. I'm sorry about what happened"

"It's okay. Well, I'll be going" Sonic said.

"All right. And I'll be talking to her, that I'm also going to break up with her too" he said. Sonic nods and sped off.

With Amy

Amy was still in her room, it was dark. She was in her bed covers, listening to the song on her ipod.

Sonic was about to visit Amy; he wanted to make it up to her. He could feel that her heart was breaking into pieces. She was feeling lonely with no one to love her. Sonic then realized that he truly loves her. He was so blind to never realize this.

As he made it to her house, the door was locked. Sonic then remembers she has a spare key underneath the 'Welcome' rug. He sees a spare key underneath and unlocks the door. Once he's inside everything was completely dark.

"…..Amy…" Sonic whispers to himself. He goes upstairs and right into Amy's room. He sees her in the bed, listening to her ipod. And sleeping peacefully. She looks really pale, she hasn't been in the sunlight for a week. This didn't look good.

Sonic walks up to her, he sees her waking up.

"Ames" Sonic whispers sadly.

"…..Sonikku….." Amy's voice was very dry and crack. Sonic was worried about her.

"Ames what did you do to yourself?" Sonic worriedly.

"Why do you care?" Amy said coldly.

"Amy, I'm so sorry for hanging out with Sally. I found out she was cheating on me with another guy. We broke up. I don't love her anymore" Sonic said as he puts Amy's head on his lap, he noticed that he could feel her body very light. She was very skinny.

"Who…..do….you love?" Amy asked weakly.

"You" Sonic said.

"M-Me?"

"I love you, Amy. I realized that my heart belongs to you. I was an idiot to love Sally. But I don't love her, I loved you. I truly do love you, Amy" Sonic said sweetly. Amy could feel her heart putting the pieces back together.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly.

"I love you too, Ames" Sonic said sweetly.

Sonic leans down and kissed Amy's cherry lipgloss lips. Amy kisses back and puts her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. She accepted this, and let his tongue inside her mouth. One minute after kissing, they broke apart. Staring at each other's eyes.

"Let's get you to eat something, Ames" Sonic said. He could feel that she was very skinny.

"Okay" Amy agreed.

Sonic carries her in bridle style and went downstairs and into the kitchen.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize about Sally Acorn. The truth is I'm not a Sally fan or Sonally fan. But that doesn't mean I hate Sally, I only like her in those sonic archie comics, but not in fan fiction stories. Also, I only like her when she's with Monkey Khan, not with Sonic.**

**Sally being with Sonic as romantic couple; they don't turn out that well. Because of the way that Sally slapped him for telling that he's selfish or something. That was very wrong of how Sally slapped him.**

**Also; if Sonic did became king of knothole, he can't leave his kingdom. That would mean no free time, no running around, and no battling Eggman. Sonic's speed would decrease if he didn't run anymore.**

**But with Amy; Amy has a strong love for Sonic. She never left his side; she was always there for him. Sure, she may be crazy but she's not that bad. She cares a lot about Sonic, when he's in trouble, she saves him. She runs along with him, since Sonic loves running.**

**Sonic's old girlfriends; like Sally, Fiona, Mina, and others. None of them turn out that well with their relationship with Sonic. Except Amy, because she truly loves him. Only if Sonic realizes his true feelings to her. You can't love a person who's pretty or attractive; love comes from your heart.**

**If you are a Sally fan or Sonally fan; I don't hate Sally. I only like her in sonic archie comics.**


End file.
